spammersunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Interesting Skype Chat
The following conversation is a Skype chat between me and two of my best friends, Sarah and Libby. It serves as an insight to how wacky some of my friendships are. 11:26:04 AM Sarah Petersen: Hey Anthony. You pregnant yet? 11:26:13 AM Avril Lavigne: Oh shut up 11:26:27 AM Sarah Petersen: That didn’t answer my question 11:26:55 AM Avril Lavigne: Yes, you impregnated me you slut. Don’t you remember? 11:26:56 AM Avril Lavigne: jk 11:27:03 AM Libby Young: LOL 11:27:29 AM Libby Young: This conversation :D 11:27:34 AM Avril Lavigne: Ikr? XD 11:28:03 AM Sarah Petersen: Is it a boy or girl? 11:28:25 AM Avril Lavigne: We’ll find out in nine months 11:28:38 AM Libby Young: Damn. I wanted to help pick names. lol 11:28:43 AM Sarah Petersen: Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I think I have a right to know 11:29:03 AM Avril Lavigne: You should’ve known. After all, you had sex with me 11:29:09 AM Libby Young: SARAH SAID IM GOING TO BE A GRANDMA 11:29:09 AM Avril Lavigne: You know what comes with it 11:29:20 AM Libby Young: wrap it before you tap it 11:29:36 AM Sarah Petersen: I thought you were on the pill 11:30:03 AM Avril Lavigne: You’re not going to get me all high on drugs. I threw them out. 11:30:11 AM Sarah Petersen: Wow 11:30:16 AM Sarah Petersen: real responsible 11:30:38 AM Avril Lavigne: You’re one to talk about responsibility you prostitute 11:30:53 AM Libby Young: WAIT YOU PAID HIM 11:31:02 AM Sarah Petersen: oh really? where my money at then? 11:31:05 AM Libby Young: oh wait 11:31:12 AM Libby Young: WAIT YOU PAID HER 11:31:24 AM Avril Lavigne: Idk Sarah. I gave it to you on Friday. What the fuck did you do with it? 11:32:08 AM Sarah Petersen: Clearly i was not adequately paid. 11:32:22 AM Avril Lavigne: It’s also clear you’re a whore 11:32:32 AM Sarah Petersen: I takes two to tango 11:32:42 AM Avril Lavigne: It was rape 11:32:49 AM Sarah Petersen: Thats a lie 11:33:00 AM Sarah Petersen: you get what you pay for- Vannessa 11:33:09 AM Avril Lavigne: So is this child. MEN CAN’T GET PREGNANT DUMBASS 11:33:25 AM Sarah Petersen: YOU LIED TO ME????????/ 11:33:35 AM Avril Lavigne: When do I not? 11:33:43 AM Sarah Petersen: Sorry libby 11:33:50 AM Sarah Petersen: your not gonna be a grams 11:34:04 AM Libby Young: Damn, I thought I was going to have a grandchild. 11:34:20 AM Libby Young: I feel sad now. 11:34:21 AM Avril Lavigne: We’ll try again when Sarah is 18 11:34:31 AM Libby Young: ;( 11:34:49 AM Sarah Petersen: Maybe anthony will get his shit together by then 11:35:08 AM Avril Lavigne: And maybe you’ll educate yourself on which sex is able to get pregnant then too 11:35:21 AM Libby Young: #TheRoast 11:35:35 AM Sarah Petersen: Obviously you don’t read fan fiction. 11:35:47 AM Avril Lavigne: You know I don’t. 11:37:06 AM Sarah Petersen: Libby wants a grandchild 11:37:11 AM Sarah Petersen: so figure it out 11:38:15 AM Sarah Petersen: Intense Incest going on here 11:38:28 AM Libby Young: Yeah, I thought anthony was the dad of the group 11:38:45 AM Sarah Petersen: That was only recently discussed on thursday 11:38:51 AM Sarah Petersen: clearly you married your son 11:38:59 AM Sarah Petersen: way to go 11:39:04 AM Libby Young: clearly you had relations with your brother 11:39:15 AM Libby Young: way to go 11:39:24 AM Sarah Petersen: Keeping it in the family 11:39:35 AM Libby Young: #StopUs2017